Don't Wanna a Miss a Thing
by Deme.P
Summary: Sweden loves Finland, but doesn't know how to say it. Comes up with an idea while out drinking with Denmark and Norway, will it work or ruing things? T cause Romano makes a quick entrance at the end.


A/N: I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did but I don't.

I was never too good with words but I had hoped this would make things better but I just killed any hopes I had of us ever being together.

It started a few weeks ago when Denmark and Norway dragged me to a karaoke bar. "Come on Sweden! This is the only place that'll let us drink the rooms!" Denmark pleaded. "Fine" I sigh thinking this would end up the same as always, me dragging their drunken asses home at an ungodly hour of the night, then moping around my house thinking of how I could have been spending time with Finland. "Yeah Dude! Let's go!" Denmark said as he pulled Norway into the bar. We walked into our private room and ordered a few beers, and in no time Denmark and Norway were already plastered.

Norway stumbled over to where I'm sitting and said "Hey Sweden... I...I...Know a PERFECT song for you. Hey Denny! Denny!' put that, that, that one slow Aerosmith song!"

"Ah, No Thanks prefer not to sing" He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the little stage as music came through the speakers. He handed me the mic and dragged Denmark back to the couch where he sat on the now half-asleep Dane. Then some guy started singing:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

The song had put them both to sleep, so I got off of the stage and sat next to them listening to the song. I wished I could have the courage to sing this, to Finland. It's exactly how I feel and even though we've never slept close enough together for me to hold him it still fits really well. I know I'm gonna learn to sing this and then sing it to Finland then he'll love me and I'll be happy (A/N: the OOC-ness of Sweden here is due to the massive amount of beer in his system). The song came to an end and I grabbed my two drunken friends, on the way out I saw a flyer advertising voice lessons, I grabbed a sheet with the number on it, and headed home.

The next morning I called the number and set up an appointment with Spain (he apparently thought that this would be a fun side job) and then went off to work. That day wasn't too bad I got a lot of stuff done and even got to have lunch with Finland. We made plans to go see a movie after work, so the rest of the day I was in a great mood until I remembered that I had a lesson with Spain later on. It broke my heart, but I had to call it off with Finland.

"Hej, Finland I'm sorry but I just remembered that I have an appointment later and I won't be able to make it to the movies, sorry." His purple eyes seemed to dim, "Oh" the disappointment evident in his voice. "We could go another day if that's alright with you?" I offered I hate seeing Finland sad but hopefully after a few more lessons I'll be able to tell him how I feel. "Yeah I'd like that...well I've got to go see you later Sweden" He was still disappointed but I saw some of it disappear as he turned and walked to his car. I watched him get in and drive away.

After that I went to Spain's house, he invited me in saying that he never expected anyone to actually call, and it surprised him when he got my call. Even more so when he heard it was me. I told him why I called and gave him a copy of the song and we began. The work was hard and left me hoarse at the end but hopefully it would be worth it. With these lesson if felt like I had less time for Finland and it been about two week since I first had to cancel on him and had done it again, both times he was dejected and looked so sad, I wanted to tell him but the song was going to be a surprise.

"Hey Sweden!" I turned to find Finland walking towards me. "I just wanted to know, what's up? You've blown me off twice now and it seems as though you've always got something else to do. Is there something you need help with?" He asked. "Ah, No I've just been... meeting up with someone" it seemed like he was mad at me "doing what?" he asked. "It's rather personal."

"Like that's ever stopped you before, why now?"

No, I couldn't tell him just yet "um sorry got to go" I said as I turned away from Finland and got in my car and drove away.

After that incident he stopped showing up to our usual lunch spot, and wouldn't speak to me as we passed each other. I was too scared to approach him, so I talked to another friend of Finland's. "Hej Estonia, could I ask you a few questions?" I know that he's terrified of me but I was really worried about Finland. Estonia said that Finland was avoiding me because after he confronted me he followed me to Spain's house, and saw me 'being all huggy' with Spain and that If I would rather be with him that he wouldn't stop us. I was stunned; I wasn't being huggy with Spain. He was being huggy with me. He was excited to tell me that I was finally good enough to sing for Finland and that I have improved a lot in such a short time. I excused myself and went home early.

So here I am, sitting alone in the darkness of my room, grieving over the loss of whatever could have happened between me and Finland. I couldn't think of anything that could make this any worse, so I decided to come clean with Finland.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I hear it ring, then it goes straight to voicemail. I hear the beep and say

"Hej Finland, it's me Sweden. I was just wanted to apologize for 'blowing you off' these past few weeks, but as you know I was meeting up with Spain... so he could give me singing lessons...So I could do this for you..." I took a deep breath and began...

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are dreaming_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what your dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in the moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Well that's everything. I hope you understand, and I'm sorry." I hang up and just fall back on my bed, too depressed to do anything else.

The next morning I wake up and see that it's already 10, I'm glad I don't have to go in to work. I change my clothes and grab some breakfast. I sit and stare blankly at the television, not even bothering to turn it on when I hear a knock at my door. I stand slowly not sure of who would be visiting me. I open the door and my jaw drops. There on my porch stands Finland looking beautiful despite his puffy red eyes.

"Hey Sweden... I ...uh...got your message... Can we talk?" Still sunned I step aside to let him in. he walks in and takes a seat on my couch. I follow and sit on the opposite end. "What did you wanna talk about?" He stares at his knees and takes a breath "First is that song, why did you sing that song?" I clear my throat and begin "I was out drinking with Denmark and Norway when I heard it and thought that it expressed perfectly how I feel..." a small upturn on his pink lips makes my heart flutter. "Is it true that there's nothing going on between you and Spain?" he asked finally meeting my eyes. "Yah, nothing plus Spain is with that Italian who calls everyone a bastard." He just sat there for a moment, thinking, what I wish I knew. Then he started to laugh, a light happy laugh that made me want to join in. "Sweden, did you know that the song kinda makes you seem like a creeper?" I look back genuinely confused "What?" He laughs some more "I mean that you'd stay awake to watch me sleep, it's kind of creepy... but really cute too. I didn't know you felt this way, since when have you?" I look into his angelic eyes, "Always"

"I'm glad, thanks for the song, it meant a lot to me and I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions. How about I take you to dinner to make up for it? Are you free tonight?" I was surprised that he could just ask me out like that, man I wish I could do that. "I'm free" he lets out another small laugh "You sure? No lessons with Spain?" This time I did join in "yah, I'm sure"

_THE END_

A/N: Wow that took me a while to type out. Hope ya'll like it.


End file.
